


Scott Jund x Anime Boobies

by ta_Dia_marbh



Category: ChaoticMonki, Real People Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, cryaotic, kinda - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Drug Use, I am not funny, I try to be funny, Joke Fic, M/M, big anime boobs, cry's cat is a dick, diffrent words for boobs, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta_Dia_marbh/pseuds/ta_Dia_marbh
Summary: A normal day in for Cry is ruined when Scott drops in for a visit





	Scott Jund x Anime Boobies

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fic, written seriously.

It was a nice and normal day for Chaotic Monki, otherwise known as Cryoatic. He had just finished editing his latest gaming video and was waiting for it to upload. However, his Wifi is some weak shit, so he had a while before it could upload. He sighed and picked up his cat. The feline struggled in his grasp and hissed at Cry.

  
"God, you're such a little shit." Cryaotic said. He loved his cat anyway. He carried the fat bitch to the kitchen and set her down, getting out the cat food. He dumped some in the cat's dish and after finally receiving affection from her, she started to eat. Fuckin' fatass.

  
As his bitch-ass cat ate, the bitch-ass YouTuber started making himself breakfast, even though it was one in the afternoon. Was it considered brunch now? Whatever, Cry poured some stale fruity pebbles into a cup. He forgot to start the dishwasher last night and now he had a bunch of dirty dishes, but that's his own fucking fault. Oh well, no time like the present, right?

  
After starting the dishwasher, Cry sat at his dining room table, putting his feet up on the oppisite chair. He started eating, pouring the ceral into his mouth. His cat, now done shoveling food in it's face, jumped up and curled into her owner's lap. I guess whenever Cry feeds her, she shows love. Neat. Cry ran his fingers through his pet's hair, causing a deep purr to erupt from her.

  
Yes, it was a lovely day. Time to ruin that.

  
A loud crash from the living room caused Cry to jump up, causing the fat ass cat to go spiraling. As she ran from the dining room, Cry ran to the living room. What he saw horrified him.

  
There, in the rubble that used to be one of his living room walls, stood Scott. On his chest were impossibly huge boobs. They were so big and round that they blocked most of his friend's face from view. He was wearing a cheap, tight fitting, stereotypical, slutty Japanese schoolgirl uniform. He probably bought that shit on Amazon.

  
"CrY-sAmA!!!!11" Scott yelled in a high pitched, screechy voice. He ran impossibly fast at Cry, who was too stunned to move. Scott's glorious twin peaks jiggled with every movement. It was like they had a mind of there own. He and his voluptuous ta-tas tackled Cry to the ground, or as close to the ground as they could go. Scott's massive love bags, when he was laying chest first on the ground, kept him and his friend/prisoner elevated three feet from the ground.

  
"Scott, what the fuck?!" Cry screamed as he fought against the large titties. It was no use. Scott's giant bazongas smother the Youtuber, leaving him gasping for air. His cat watched from around the corner, seeming unmoved.

  
"Cat! Save me!" Cry cried, but it was for naught. The cat walked away and climbed onto her owner's bed, basking in a sunbeam and taking a nap. Stupid piece of shit.

  
"oH CrY, hOw I'vE sEaRcHeD fOr uuuUUU!" Scott yelled as he pulled Cry further into his bonkers honkers' cleavage.

  
"Dude, we have each other on Skype and like, every other social media, there was no need for this!" Cry mumbled, his voice unheard from the huge melons.

  
"tHeRe Is nO nEeD fOR SkYpE, nOtHiNG CaN CoMpARe To AcTuAlLy FEElInG YoU!" Scott said animely, as he nuzzled Cry.

  
"I'm gonna call the fuckin' cops you if don't cut this shit out! When and where did you even get tits?!"

  
"I gOt ThEm FOr U SeNpAi! UWU" Scott cooed. Cry was astonished. What the fuck was going on? Once again, he started fighting against the fake jugs, digging his nails into the flesh. This only seemed to excite Scott.

  
"KYAH. U R sO ForWaRd."

  
Cry sighed. There was only one way out of this.

  
"Scott. If you stop trying to kill me, i'll...be your senpai." Cry cringed as he said that, for half of a millisecond later, Scott squealed so loud Cry's ears started bleeding. He suddenly let his friend go, who gasped for air. As Cry thanked whatever higher power there was that he didn't die by his friend's monumental moo-moos, Scott pulled out a small baggie filled with pink dust, a gift card for Game Stop with only thirty-five cents on it, and straw from his big bosom.

  
"HeRe YoU gO SeNpAi!!! SnOrT tHiS aNd WE cAn Be ToGeThEr 4EVER!" Scott yelled as he placed the supplies from his titan-sized titties in Cry's hands. Cry's eyes widened and looked from the unknown drug to his friend.

  
"Scott, did you take this?! Do you have even the slightest idea what this is?" Cry asked as he looked closely at the dust in the baggie. Scott shook his head, causing his big bazingas to swing around the room like wrecking balls. Cry's tv got fucking wrecked.

  
"NOPE. FuCkIn' SnoRT It, U wEaK BiTcH. It'S tHe GoOd ShIt, I PRoMiSe XD"

  
Cry sighed and poured the dust from the baggie to the dining table. Using the Game Stop gift card, he made fat lines and snorted them into his nose using the straw. He wiped his nose, feeling his brain go blank.

  
"whoa...HoLy ShIiIiItTtT...." Cry groaned as the drugs hit him, and they hit him fucking hard. They hit him the way my father used to hit me. Please come home dad, mom is worried. My sister keeps asking where you are and I think she starting the realize you didn't go to pick up milk. No one takes 15 years to pick up milk.

  
"ArE u ReADy SenPAI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!!??!!?!?!?!?!!??!" Scott screeched as he riped off his ten dollar cosplay uniform, his euphoric-looking meatballs somehow staying levidated on his chest.

  
"FuCk YeAH I Am!!!!!" Cry screamed back, as he quickly stripped. The two drug-filled fiends skipped to Cry's bedroom. They fucked hardcore. The cat saw it all and is traumatized. I would give it therapy but I do not think there is such a thing as cat therapy.

  
And that is how a normal day for Chaotic Monki, turned into a fucking drug filled anime inspired bitchfest.


End file.
